curse of youth
by kinyochan
Summary: (AR) Naruto dies at the hands of the villagers. Kami takes pity and gives him power over time. but it comes with a price. you must give to receive.


Hay hay it kinyo-chan here with a story. I know im not the best with spelling and grammar but hay ill try my best well any way on with the sorry. ^w^

OOOOoooo_ooooOOOO

Naruto... Naruto... you need to wake up". "huh" I mumble as I awake I look though my apartment to see who's calling me. But no one is there. My Apartment is not messy I try to keep it clean but my land lord is not the nicest person around, but then again, I can understand why I've know the reason the villagers hate me so much, I'm the host to the most powerful demon in the world. the kyuubi no yokai or nine tailed fox. It has many names, but most call it kyuubi for short. the demon almost took konoha of the map but thanks to the forth hokage or yondaime the village was saved. He used the power of the gods themselves to seal the beast away. it can never get out again his soul is combined to mine. I am the power of a human sacrifice. My job is to take all the hate and rage from every being so that my world can be peaceful me and eight others are the protectors of peace. But we give up are happiness for others. (beeep beep beeep) I lean over to click the clock and see it 9:00 time to go to the ninja academe. I jump out of bed walk to my closet open it to see bright orange jump suit. looking at the orange and think out loud "best color ever needs more blue but it's good for now" I throw on the suit rush out the door slamming it as hard as I can to get on me landlord nerves. Rush down the streets about half way there I hear my name again" Naruto … Naruto, go left. Go left now!" but of course I did not listen, I mean who would listen to a voice for thin air. so, I keep up my pace heading strait to the academe. As I passed two more blocks I see a huge crowd of people not thinking I keep going as I get in the crowed I get hit in the head my vision blurs but I'm still on my feet I hear "hehehe the demon thinks he can go to school with our kids. lets show him the errors he made by live after the yondaime killed it. LETS FINISH WHAT THE FORTH STARTED HAHAHA" cowed yelled in agreement finding any object to use as a weapon. The man that hit him grabbed him by his wrist throw him in the ally way against the wall his head slams into the wall stunning him even more as he is stunned the man puts nails in Naruto's hands to hold him up so he can't escape then a pink haired lady came up behind the man with a sharp stick and stabs Naruto in the chest over and over again as the lady does this another man a with black spikey hair comes over grabs Naruto by the face and say "hehe the demon not so strong now huh. Hay you know he's about the age where little boys start to mature maybe we should stop that from happening to keep him weak and small forever" the man reply's ". How would you do that Kinji". Kinji snaps " you idiot you gave the brat my name oh well it not like the hokage will help him or anything I mean look at it its already healing like nothing happened. But any way is a jutsu that's supposed to stop ageing. I mean his what seven or eight now with his healing factor and being stuck at this age he will never die. no one will take care of him no one loves him when the old fart of a hokage dies. he will live on the streets like a rat starving and begging for food." as the man talk Naruto starts to awake for his pain induced sleep. Once he has enough since to think he tries to escape. As he gets free from the wall he trips over glass crate and it crashes to the ground. The two men and woman look over to see the demon brat laying in the meddle of glass the he tripped over kinji walks over the him and snarks "hahaha kami-sama must want you to have it brat so **Taimurirīsu style: Ējingusutoppu no jutsu** " slamming his hands down on Naruto. Naruto screams so loud that the anbu nearby rush over to see whats up. With in seconds

Inu Neko Hebi , and Karasu appear in the ally way and see kinji with his hand on top of Naruto pushing him in the glass giving him more cuts all over his blooded body inu in a blind rage summoned lighting in his hand and shoves it though kinji heart. the other two were apprehended by hebi and neko. Karasu knells down by Naruto to check his injuries. Once he sees that Naruto is healing fine picks him up walks over to the others and reports "Uzumaki is all right he is healing fine let's get him to sir hokage". Inu reply's "alright neko hebi give those things to ibiki tell him to give them the full treatment no holding back" neko and hebi reply " yes sir taichou" disapeiring in to a shunshin. Karasu you are to follow me to the hokage tower to give a report understood". ordered inu Karasu replied "hai taichou" thay jump to the roof and hop at a fast pace to the hokage tower. As that see the tower inu speed a head to see if he was busy. Karasu lagged behind to hive inu time to see inu turns and give the motion to come. they enter the office and see an okd man that gives of power in waves in his prime he was the god of shinobi himself hiruzin sarutobi. sarutobi looks up and sees naruto in bloody clothes and put it together and sadly say "it happened again didn't it inu reply's "I'm afraid so sir permission to speak freely and take off my mask" "permission granted came an old and worn voice replied

Inu takes of his mask to reveal a man with silver hair that spiked in a way that looked unforgettable" sir I would like to adopt him" the old man sighs and says "Kakashi we've been over this before the counsel won't allow any adoptions of him" then sir let him leave with me

I'm to the point to just take him and leave this god forsaken village and stat over some where else". Hiruzin got series "Kakashi you know what your saying right" " yes sir I do he's is the last family I got i can't lose him and if I got to go rouge to keep him safe I will" hiruzin smiles and says that won't be necessary Kakashi you said the right words I'll get the papers ready in a few hours tell the take him home get him in bed and get some sleep. You both dismissed " yes sir"


End file.
